


Papaya

by orphan_account



Category: Unfriended (2014), Unfriended: Dark Web (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, damtias, dont ask, he is also very tired, matias and amaya have broken up, matias has anxiety, unfriended dark web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this immediately after finishing the movie, please dont judge me. the movie is stupid and bad, but oddly charming - especially for a horror fanatic. damon and matias defo had something going on behind the scenes, or at least they should have.this is extremely self-indulgent, pls ignore any mistakes if you manage to get past the first line
Relationships: Matias o'Brien/Damon Horton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Papaya

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i'm nate! i've recently joined ao3 and i'm getting back into writing as it's something i really enjoy. i'm just getting the hang of using ao3 as a creator so forgive any mistakes. you can contact me @ mr jersterr#3052 on discord!!

Groans and hissed curses seemed to echo throughout the apartment. Noises of frustration had been beating away the calm silence of the house for hours on end. The sounds were beginning to really push Damon’s buttons. After all, Matias had travelled all the way to London to see him, yet here he was, in a different room all together. They had shared maybe three instances of eye contact then he was immediately hunched over a computer to continue working on Papaya. It was sweet that he continued to work on it for Amaya. She and Matias had broken up a while ago, they just weren’t working, but they stayed the best of friends. Communication was hard between the two of them, yet they continued to work and improve on it. With Amaya teaching Matias ASL and with his determination to finish Papaya, they were really getting somewhere. Damon was extremely proud of Matias for it, but not so much now. He had hoped so badly to spend this week beside his boyfriend, never separating for a second, but he was still slaving over his app. Eventually, Damon had had enough. 

“Matias,” he called out, hand on the doorknob as he awaited an answer. There was a beat of silence before a grumble replied, telling him to come in. Damon stepped into the room to see that Matias had barely moved since he last saw him.   
  
“Come on, Matty, take a break from that.” he sighed. The man before him was clearly drained and exasperated. “You’ve been staring at that screen for hours.” Damon placed a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder and tired eyes raised to look into his own. Matias’ eyes were red and bloodshot from staring so intently at the screen.   
  
_“Bloody hell…”_  
  
Matias sat back in his chair. “Do I look that bad?” he asked, voice so tired that his joking tone was almost invisible. He got his answer immediately by looking into Damon’s glasses. The faint reflection of himself looked like a ghost. Wincing at his own appearance, he sighed. The hand on his shoulder tightened a little before patting him on the back.   
  
“Come on.” Damon hummed and Matias gave in, clicking save and closing over the laptop. His _own_ laptop (he’d learned his lesson). He rose to his feet and a soft smile appeared on Damon’s face that brought butterflies to Matias’ stomach. The two headed quietly to the bedroom, only the padding of their feet against the floor breaking the silence now.   
  
Inside the room, the lights were all off, yet the bed seemed to glow. The softness of the blankets and the snugness of the mattress seemed to call to him. He was quick to fall face first onto the bed, eliciting a small chuckle from the man behind him. There was soon a dip beside him, meaning Damon had lay beside him. This was further proved when an arm snaked around him. Despite how fatigued his body was, he still managed to turn and wrap his arms around the man beside him. They were all smiles as they held each other close.   
  
Now, this is was Damon had dreamt of when he learned Matias was travelling to London. To be side by side with his boyfriend, limbs all tangled together as they slowly drifted off together. In each other’s arms, they felt safe. No worries plagued their mind, free completely from anything that could bother them. From a line of code being wrong, to deep web cultists, nothing would bother them when they were with each other like this.

Nothing.


End file.
